Petroleros
by NatssY
Summary: Volverán a morder la soledad como un barco a tumba abierta, navegando en alta mar. Volverá el silencio a planear, como un barco navegando en alta mar." Oneshot. Huddy.


**Fandom:** House M.D.

**Pairing:** Huddy.

**Spoilers: **una especie de continuación al final de "Joy".

**Resumen:** "Volverán a morder la soledad como un barco a tumba abierta, navegando en alta mar. Volverá el silencio a planear, como un barco navegando en alta mar." Oneshot.

**Comentarios:** Nunca me había parado a entender esta canción hasta hace poco. Ni qué decir que hasta el título es Huddy xDDD Son dos POV muy cortitos. El primero es el punto de vista de Cuddy del post-beso y el segundo el punto de vista de House.

**Dedicatorias:** Fuiste tú la que me dijiste: "eso pide fic, Toc!" Así que... Qué te voy a decir que no te haya dicho ya. ¡¡Espera, espera, lo tengo Toc!!

Eeeeeeeehhhh.... ¡¡Feliz cumpleaños!! xDDDDDDDDD

.

NatY

_Mientras su fuego escaldaba el vientre liso del cielo,_

_un campo lleno de minas se le pintaba en el alma._

_Y las huellas de aquel hombre eran tumbas de zapatos,_

_estelas de petroleros navegando a plena carga._

"Petroleros". Revólver.

.

Estaba en su comedor, sentada en una de esas reconfortables sillas que lo adornaban. Con una pierna recogida y la otra colgando. Con una mano en el vientre y otra cerca de la taza ya fría que había encima de la mesa. Con la lengua rozando dos veces por minuto sus labios. Con el pelo recogido, los pantalones de chándal y la sudadera enorme todavía puesta, aunque tuviese calor desde hacía un buen rato.

No estaba muy segura de cuánto llevaba allí sentada hasta que escuchó de fondo el reloj del salón dando la 1 de la madrugada. La 1 de la madrugada. No se había movido de aquella silla desde que había llegado a ella con la taza verde (y por aquella humeante) llena de té. Más le valía haberse hecho café. Total, para lo que iba a dormir…

Su mano volvió a frotar su lisa barriga por encima de la sudadera –como siempre, inconscientemente-; pero esta vez algo la hizo darse cuenta del gesto y paró de inmediato. No porque estuviese a punto de llorar. No. No lloraba desde hacía dos horas. No había vuelto a llorar desde que la puerta sonó. Y no sabía si aquello le daba tranquilidad o miedo.

Su lengua volvió a recorrer de una esquina a otra el labio inferior, para un segundo después guardarse rápidamente, sonrojada al entender el por qué de aquel gesto. Si algo tenía claro era que aquello no ayudaba. Con un problema de cada vez tenía bastante. _"Problema no"_, se corrigió mentalmente; _"preocupación_". Preocupación por cuánto tardaría esta vez en superar otro intento fallido. Por cuantas tardes empezaría a llorar sin venir a cuento mientras firmaba papeles en su despacho. Por el desazón que sentiría al guardar todo lo que contenía _esa_ habitación y el conflicto que vivirían su cabeza y su corazón al barajar si tirarlo o no. Por el tiempo que le llevaría dejar de preguntarse si esa niña que vio en el parque o aquella otra que estaba a la entrada del hospital, eran _su_ Joy. Porque no podía quitarse de la cabeza aquel sabor, aquella textura, aquel tacto y aquel aliento golpeando su cara. _"No",_ se detuvo. _"Un probl… preocupación de cada vez". _

Acercó la taza a la boca para beber pero comprobó con gran disgusto que estaba vacía. Y lo peor, era que seguramente llevase vacía bastante tiempo... Estiró la pierna que tenía encogida para levantarse, pero el simple pensamiento le dio pereza y decidió quedarse sentada un par de minutos más antes de irse a la cama. _"A seguir tocándote el vientre",_ pasó por su cabeza de manera fugaz, ya que puso todo su empeño en intentar pensar en otra cosa. _"A seguir mojándote los labios",_ se le escapó como un cuchillo que parece no estar afilado pero corta.

Durante aquellos dos minutos (que se convirtieron en media hora), decidió que no le servía de nada sufrir. Que todo el dolor que aprisionaba su corazón y que parecía estar lanzándole ataques continuos se merecía una buena resistencia. Que las minas antipersonas pueden ser esquivadas con mucho ojo y alguien que te ayude a ir por el camino correcto. Decidió que no lo intentaría otra vez porque su alma no podría soportarlo, aunque esa misma alma supiese que el sufrimiento formaba parte de ella.

Mucho más tranquila, se puso de pie y fue hasta la cocina a dejar la taza para luego ir hacia la cama a dormir. Por el camino, en el pasillo, se encontró con un espejo y no pudo evitar reírse de su propia imagen. Estaba horrorosa. Y como si de un acto reflejo se tratase, su mirada giró lo justo para fijar su vista en el punto exacto donde había ocurrido. Sonrió ligeramente, intentando evitarlo, y luego, se quedó embobada mirando a la nada mientras por su mente pasaba la secuencia tal cual la recordaba, una y otra vez. Por un momento, le pareció sentir la mano de House en su espalda y se le erizó la piel ante el falso contacto. Cuando la (no tenía muy clara la definición. ¿Placentera? ¿Desagradable?) sensación se esfumó, sus ojos se clavaron en la puerta.

Tenía que pensar una solución. Rápida, efectiva y con efecto sorpresa. No sabía cómo conseguía que todos los puntos de su vida acabasen llevándola a él. Como si fuese dejando una estela a su paso que los hacía navegar el uno hacia el otro hasta que, debido a la gran carga recogida durante el trayecto, chocaban sin poder virar a tiempo. Al oír dentro de su cabeza la palabra chocar, no pudo –ni quiso- evitar acordarse una vez más de su penetrante mirada y de aquel acercamiento tan… a lo House. De sus labios chocando. De sus manos chocando. De sus cuerpos chocando. Chocando. Toma palabra.

Miró su mano izquierda con una sonrisa nostálgica y rozó los dedos con el pulgar mientras aún podía percibir en ellos la barba. Cerró los ojos durante unos segundos justo encima de aquel lugar (que a partir de ese día la traería más loca todavía cada vez que estuviese en casa, lo veía venir) y pudo sentir la ligera presión en la espalda producida por _su_ brazo y _su_ mano. Saboreó su sabor, se apoyó en lo apoyado y recogió su mirada cuando, poco a poco, descendía hasta el suelo después de haberse puesto de puntillas.

Reconocía que justo en aquel punto había quedado una huella imposible de olvidar. Podría conseguir no pensar en Joy. Seguramente acabaría desvaneciéndose poco a poco el contorno de su cara y dejaría de lado el peso de la niña en sus brazos. Pero aquel beso… Tenía huevos la cosa. No sabía que era peor, si complicarse la vida por los niños o complicársela por House.

Al fin y al cabo, venía a ser parecido.

Era irónico echar la vista atrás y comprobar de una pasada rápida como House había dejado una pequeña huella en los instantes más importantes de su vida. Entender que, seguir a aquel hombre en su camino era sinónimo de malgastar suela allá donde te lleve, porque sólo te lleva a algo malo. Y aun sabiéndolo, desperdicias un zapato tras otro con la esperanza de que algo cambie, o de que la que cambie seas tú para así conseguir alejarte de él sin que duela más que permanecer a su lado.

Suspiró y en el preciso momento en el que volvió a abrir los ojos, comprendió algo muy importante: que si no se quitaba la sudadera ya mismo, se moriría de calor. Resignada a no dejar este mundo, se la quitó y la tiró allí mismo, como una especie de continuación a lo que podría haber sido. De camino a su cuarto, también se quitó el sujetador y los pantalones. Si le daba el aire, que le diese bien. Se metió en el baño, se lavó ligeramente la cara, se hizo una coleta alta que no le molestase a la hora de dormir y sin siquiera ponerse el pijama, se metió en la cama con la sensación de que el día que estaba a punto de llegar iba a ser muy largo, y no exactamente por lo que ella había pensado en un primer momento.

Su último pensamiento fue dedicado a su mano.

Al tacto de unos dedos pequeños. Al contacto con una cara.

A lo que ya es pasado y… A lo que nunca lo será.

* * *

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

* * *

_Él tenía tanto miedo que lo que más le asustaba,_

_es que ella oliera su espanto resbalando por la almohada._

_Y el corazón le latía como el motor viejo y roto_

_de un enorme petrolero navegando a plena carga._

"Petroleros". Revólver.

.

Cerró la puerta tras él y no se detuvo hasta que llegó a su moto. Sin darse tiempo a pensar, se puso el casco, subió en ella y anduvo sin rumbo fijo durante un tiempo indefinido. Cuando se cansó, y sólo entonces, decidió ir a su casa a pensar. Pensar. ¿Qué coño tenía que pensar? Lo que le apetecía era recordar. Y nada más sentarse en el sillón, se puso a ello.

Lo primero que se le cruzó por la mente era que tiritaba y no tenía muy claro por qué. ¿Frío? ¿Temor? ¿Acto reflejo al intuir lo que le esperaba? No lo sabía, pero optó por la primera opción y eligió no hacer nada, seguro de que si se tapaba, seguiría temblando. Y odiaba las otras dos opciones.

Lo segundo, fue su mirada. Ojos rojos, párpados hinchados, resignación, un ligero brillo, enfado, duda y deseo. Deseo como el que lo recorría a él mismo. Ojos abiertos, ojos cerrados y ojos abiertos. Y para terminar, una buena dosis de dilema mezclada con la confusión que producen preguntas como "¿cuándo? ¿Cómo? Y, ¿por qué?". Lo último que vio fueron sus ojos. Lo último que sintió, su cintura. Lo último que saboreó su labio inferior. Lo último que olió, el aroma de su pelo. Y lo último que oyó, un "buenas noches" callado por el sonido de una puerta al cerrarse.

Lo tercero, fue que después de lo segundo, había empezado a tiritar más, lo que, claramente, respondía a lo primero. "_Tienes frío",_ ironizó consigo mismo. La incertidumbre de lo que pudiese pasar a partir de aquel momento iba a ser una agonía trepidante. Y el miedo, acojonante. No por lo que estaba por llegar, sino por lo que había ocurrido ya. Había derrumbado de un bastonazo la muralla que él mismo había creado. Había escarbado, a base de miradas penetrantes, un agujero lo suficientemente grande como para salir de allí un ratito y acudir al sitio del que había decidido alejarse.

Y es que, la tentación es imposible de ignorar cuando se llama Lisa Cuddy.

Lo cuarto que se le cruzó por la mente, le sacó una sonrisa. Había salido escopetado de allí y, la verdad, reconocía que, así en frío, hubiese pagado un par de dólares por haberle visto la cara cuando se fue. No podía engañarse: había sido lo mejor. Por mucho que lo que había estado a punto de llegar fuese más placentero. Lo mejor para ella y, qué leches, lo mejor para él. Porque era hora de volver a la parte interior de la muralla. Porque cuando uno está acostumbrado a vivir siempre entre las mismas cuatro paredes, los cambios lo aterrorizan lo suficiente como para que la dama que está al otro lado de la cama se dé cuenta. No debería de haber salido nunca. Con lo bien que se estaba allí dentro. Con lo bien que se estaba entre sus brazos…

Lo quinto, llegó de lo cuarto y consistió en una serie de recuerdos (recuerdos, recuerdos) que empezaban con una puerta que se abría y terminaban con la misma puerta cerrándose. Entre medias, palabras, sonrisas, insultos, preguntas y beso, mucho beso. Aliento, sabor y lengua; manos, tacto y barba; alto, pies y puntillas; tela, cuerpo y roce. Beso. Beso. Mucho beso. Y realidad con restos de ella en sus labios. Realidad que lo golpeó lo suficientemente fuerte como para sentir el miedo.

Y volvió a lo tercero. Que lo llevó a lo quinto. Que lo condujo a lo tercero.

Entre temor y recuerdo, su corazón le gritó que él también tenía derecho a decir algo. Y lo hizo a base de palpitaciones potentes que le indicaban que se parecía más a un quinceañero en plena adolescencia que al hombre que era. Lo único que le permitía reconocerlo como suyo, era aquel ritmo centelleante y propio de un motor en desuso al que decidió retirar por todos los golpes que se había llevado a lo largo de los años. Pero dicen que no hay dos sin tres, y aunque una fuera repetida, aquel motor que daba vida a su cuerpo parecía estar dispuesto a correr una carrera más en busca de la victoria. La cuestión era: ¿estaba dispuesto él? Y esa parecía ser la pregunta sin respuesta.

El sonido de su reloj digital le hizo darse cuenta de que llevaba demasiado tiempo cavilando sobre lo mismo, así que decidió ir a echarse. Olvidó el bastón en el salón y cojeando hasta su habitación, se rascó un par de veces la mano derecha, que cada vez le picaba más. Se quitó la ropa y puso el pantalón del pijama, que había dejado tirado esa misma mañana encima de la cama sin hacer.

Se tuvo que rascar nada más acabar de ponerse el pantalón.

"_Qué bicho me habrá picado",_ se preguntó refunfuñado mientras se tapaba.

"_El del amor",_ respondió con guasa una voz en su cabeza que, para más INRI, se parecía a la de Wilson.

* * *


End file.
